Clue: Lost in Vegas - What Happened Last Night?
Late 2018, Hasbro released a series of adult parody games called "A Parody of the Classic". These games were adult versions of classic board games (e.g. Operation, Game of Life, Sorry, Mystery Date, and Clue). The Plot Seven old friends from college reunite for a weekend in Las Vegas and have the time of their lives. But someone had a little ''too ''much fun. Sunday morning, only six friends wake up in a disheveled hotel room. They then realizes they forgot Buddy! The objective of the game is this: # Who last the last person to see Buddy? # Where did they leave him? # What on earth were they doing? But there's a catch, you have to find Buddy before your flight at 4 p.m. The Suspects Six of Buddy's friends were with him during the weekend. * Jack Violet: Handsome and charming, Jack Violet is a whiz when it comes to the stock exchange, but nothing else. He and Buddy were frat brothers in their college days. They built their relationship over beer pong, keg stands, and long nights they quite remember. Did Jack accidentally leave behind Buddy? This wouldn't be the first time... * Ava Carmine: The fun, charismatic, witty, and bright Ava Carmine has had a big crush for Buddy ever since college. And everybody knows it, well except Buddy apparently. Ava thought this weekend was the perfect time to tell Buddy how she really feels. When Buddy was found missing, she looked surprised as everyone else. As a publicist, Ava is highly skilled in the art of deception...what's she hiding now? * Nathan Jade: A talented music journalist with the ability to put other people at ease. Nathan and Buddy both worked as pizza delivery boys. Although he's an expert of making others forget their troubles, he's pretty forgetful himself. Did he forget Buddy? * Chloe Cobalt: Chloe's buttoned-up, Southern Belle persona has never stopped her from joining in on the fun. It does, however, she's usually the only one clearheaded enough to bail her friends out of sticky situations at end of the night. She's done for Buddy before, so why wasn't around this time - or ''was ''she? * Oliver Gold: A man's who interior world is so complex it's hard to know what he's actually thinking. But if he's working at his tech setup or working at the blackjack table, he's plotting his next move. For his brooding nature, he takes no BS, especially with Buddy's. Did he leave Buddy intentionally lose Buddy after becoming fed up his antics? Frieda Rose: Frieda cares more about her music than social conversations. She and Buddy had small fling back in college, but Buddy broke things off after realizing even he couldn't keep up with her wild tendencies. They managed to salvage the friendship, but if Buddy's in trouble, it's not hard to imagine that Frieda has something to do with it... The Actions and Locations What were you and Buddy doing last night? * Falling Asleep * Being a total mess * Breakdancing * Feeling sick * Trying to fight everyone * Gettin' weird Where's Buddy at? * Casino * Helicopter Ride * Hospital * Wedding Chapel * Tattoo Parlor * Jail * Magic Show * Pool Party * Party Bus Timer Clue: Lost In Vegas, there's a new element of a gameplay: a timer. At the beginning of each game, the clock will start at 9 a.m. With each round, the clock will move an hour. When the clock reaches 4 p.m. and no one solved the mystery yet, they must write the final guess (which are called "bets" in this game).